Craving for the truth
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Porque la maldición que Veritas ha puesto en Dean es tan fuerte que ni siquiera Castiel podría resistirse a ella.


**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la sexta temporada; más específicamente del episodio 6x06.

* * *

><p>-"Dime que tienes algo,"- dijo Dean, alzando el rostro para ver el techo de su habitación. Había estado esperando la llamada de Sam con mayor urgencia, incluso de Lisa, pero las llamadas de Castiel siempre eran bien recibidas, sobre todo cuando le había pedido que investigara al respecto del extraño comportamiento de su hermano a últimas fechas.<p>

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó a Castiel carraspear muy levemente. -"_He estado investigando, Dean, pero…_"- hubo una pequeña pausa. A Dean no le gustaban las pausas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo tan gordo como descubrir qué era la maldita cosa que estaba usurpando el lugar de su único hermano. -"_…es un poco más complejo de lo que esperábamos. ¿Qué otro tipo de pista tenemos? ¿Has notado algo extraño en Sam?_"

-"¿Además de que se ha convertido en un maldito freak que no lo piensa dos veces antes de dejar que un vampiro me ataque? ¡No lo sé, Cas!"

-"_Dean…_"- el ángel sonaba exasperado; tal vez un poco contrariado también. -"_Escucha: por si lo olvidas, estoy en medio de una guerra aquí y aún así me he tomado un momento para ayudarte con lo de tu hermano. ¿Podrías ser sólo un poco -y quiero decir, sólo lo más mínimo- agradecido por una vez en la vida?_"

Dean sonrió con incredulidad. No recordaba haber escuchado aquél tono en la voz de Castiel desde aquella vez en que le recordó que no era su sirviente.

-"Ya, vale. Lo siento, Cas; estoy un poco alterado desde que apenas si puedo pegar el ojo mientras trato de dormir en la misma habitación que este psicópata,"- se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con insistencia. Se sentía cansado e incluso le preocupaba que su hermano -o lo que sea que esa cosa fuese- decidiera aparecerse por la habitación de pronto y atacarlo con un machete. -"No es sólo eso; yo realmente puedo sentirlo. Cuando me mira, a veces es como si…"

-"_Me gustan las hamburguesas con doble queso._"

Apartando los dedos de su rostro, el cazador inclinó la mirada hacia la mano con la que sostenía su teléfono móvil. No estaba seguro de si acababa de escuchar lo que creía haber oído, pero en todo caso…

-"¿Qué?"

-"_Mi marcador más alto -aquella vez que nos enfrentamos a Hambruna- fue de noventa y siete, ¡y realmente deseaba llegar a las cien! Eran tan deliciosas que no podía soportar ni siquiera el pensamiento de no sentirlas dentro de mi boca._"

-"O-oh,"- esta vez Dean sonrió con algo que iba mucho más allá de la incredulidad. ¿Estaba realmente pasando por todo esto? Ya lo había comprobado antes, con Bobby, pero no creyó que su maldición fuera tan fuerte que pudiera, de hecho, afectar a un siervo del Señor.

-"_Es distinto desde que el cuerpo de Jimmy no está siendo atacado por el hambre, pero de vez en cuando aún vuelvo a la Tierra exclusivamente para visitar un White Castle. ¿Supiste que abrieron una nueva sucursal en Indiana? Los cortes son tan deliciosos que es como si cada bocado se derritiera en tu lengua._"

Escuchó un suspiro de anhelo seguido por un débil quejido de placer, y aunque no dejaba de resultar hilarante, repentinamente Dean se sintió un poco incómodo -porque no era tan normal que un ángel gimiera en tu oído a mitad de una conversación telefónica, y mucho menos cuando estaba hablándote sobre hamburguesas.

-"Ya. Ya, vale; lo he entendido. ¿Podríamos ahora sólo volver a lo de Sam?"

-"_Ah. Sí. Lo siento mucho; no sé ni por qué…_"

Bueno, Dean lo sabía pero lo que más le importaba ahora era que Castiel moviera ese par de alitas suyas y se pusiera a averiguar quién o qué era eso que estaba haciéndose pasar por su hermano mientras iba a su lado por carretera.

-"_Como dije antes, si no me das más pistas que sólo lo que crees haber visto esa noche, entonces…_"

-"¡Que no es lo que creo, maldita sea! ¡Sé lo que vi! ¡Sam sólo estaba ahí de pie mientras ese asqueroso hijo de puta se abría la muñeca sobre mi boca! ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso quiere decir?"

Hubo una pausa mucho más prolongada esta vez que Dean aprovechó para tomar aire a bocanadas. Irritado como estaba apenas si podía respirar, y el ángel hijo de perra no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarle a calmarse. Cuando por fin volvió a escuchar otro sonido, segundos después, fue la voz de Castiel hablando en un tono ligeramente más grave que el que usaba todo el tiempo: -"_¿Pero sabes qué cosa me gusta mucho más que el menú básico de White Castle?_"

¡Oh, por favor, Cas!

-"_Tú._"

Dean se quedó en pausa con la boca abierta, olvidándose de pronto de que estaba por gritarle.

-"_A veces, cuando duermes, he estado a punto de ceder a la tentación de tomar una probada de ti sólo para comprobar si realmente sabes tan bien como me lo imagino._"

El cazador tragó saliva. Castiel lo hizo también. No necesitaba verlo para darse cuenta de que acababa de comprender que lo que había dicho no podía ser ni remotamente saludable para ninguno de los dos.

-"_¿Por qué dije eso?_"

-"Cas…"

-"_Mis disculpas. Te prometo que seguiré investigando._"

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el suave 'click' de su teléfono al cerrarse y entonces se tumbó sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión que distaba mucho del enfado. Como dijo antes, cuando hablaba con Bobby, aquella maldición justo ahora le venía como anillo al dedo, y era agradable darse cuenta de que, de vez en cuando, incluso algo bueno podía sacarse de la mierda de cada día.


End file.
